Blazbloopers: Fishin' Shift
by dragonbeast99
Summary: Jin decides to gather his brother and friends for a little fishing trip. But is it the group that's fishing or are they being fished for? The madness ensues with sea monsters and mysterious bait for the crew. Comedy with some JinxTsubaki & RagnaxNoel. Everyone is a little OOC fair warning.


Author's Note

I do not own Blazblue or anything else related to the franchise. This story involves the cast with everyone being slightly out of character for comedy's sake. I am well aware of the many cross references made by Blazblue through the Blazblue Wiki and for that, I have shamelessly stolen several jokes. Tip of the hat to the first person who can tell where I got the idea for this episode from. So sit back and enjoy!

Blazbloopers: Fish'n Shift

It was the crack of dawn that peaceful Friday morning or at least for all the other homes at that hour. Unbeknownst to the infamous Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge, his brother Jin Kisaragi and his hoodlum friends were stationed outside his home ready to give him a rude awakening for his several ignored phone calls relating to today. As the group got ready for action, the youngest member of the party began to show off a new contraption he had created.

"Mr. Bang! You won't believe this!" Carl said cheerfully.

"What is it master Carl?" Bang asked quietly as to not awaken the slumbering beast.

"After six months, I finally completed my newest invention! The OmniWatch! It glows in the dark and does a lot more!" Carl said while grinning in the dark.

"That's marvelous Master Carl!" Bang said while slightly raising his voice and annoying Jin.

"Wanna see it?" Carl asked. Ada let out a silent sigh.

"Yes please!" Bang said even louder this time out of excitement. Carl pressed a button on the side of his watch and bright green light shined from the watch lighting up Carl and Bang's faces. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Whatever Carl." Jin said as he let out a sigh.

"Hey Jin, ask me what time it is!" Carl said with excitement in his voice.

"I told you, its five-" Jin was interrupted as Carl lit his watch back up.

"No, no! Ask me what time it is!" Carl said with a smile. Jin let out a sigh.

"What time is it, Carl?" Jin said in an annoyed voice. Carl lit his watch back up to check the time.

"It is 5:02 now and exactly 12:00 midnight in Nairobi!" Carl said with a grin to praise his own genius. Bang praised the young inventor while Ada and Jin both sighed at the obsession over the new toy. Everyone turned their attention back to the target at hand.

"Okay, we have one shot at this. Prepare the rod!" Jin said as he snapped his fingers and Carl's sister Ada's chest opened up revealing a long steel fishing pole with a steel line that Bang pulled out.

"Allow me to make the first cast! Nothing beats a ninja's deadly accuracy!" Bang said loud and proud but just barely soft enough as to not wake up the entire neighborhood. Bang cast the line with all his might and the fishing hook dove straight through the window of the Grim Reaper!

Ragna lay in bed fast asleep and totally unaware of the madness at hand. Just barely missing his bed post, the hook landed beside his bed hooking his alarm clock.

"Oh-ho! The fearsome Ragna the Bloodedge is in my grasp now!" Bang said with a mighty voice as he pulled the line with all his might and yanked the alarm clock out of the window causing it to land on the moist lawn below.

"Yeah, really deadly accuracy you got there Bang." Jin said in annoyance. He should have known this would happen.

"Allow me Mr. Bang." Carl said as he took the rod and made another cast through Ragna's window. The hook went past the Grim Reaper's bed and landed on a pile of dirty laundry in his room. Carl hooked a pair of dirty underwear and pulled as hard as he could returning the hook to his hand with his catch. Carl held the underwear up to Ada for humor. "Hehe, AAAAda!"

"!" Ada slapped Ragna's laundry out of Carl's hand and stepped back out of being grossed out. Jin then seized the rod out of Carl's hands.

"Never leave a man's job to a boy! I will capture my brother myself!" Jin said as he cast into Ragna's window and landed the hook on something heavy. "He's stuck! Give me a hand here!"

As the four hooligans combined their strength, they successfully tore the Grim Reaper's dresser from his room smashing it on the ground below. Jin cursed under his breath and cast again.

After 4 hours of failed casts, the hook finally managed to snag the foot of Ragna's bed. Meanwhile the Grim Reaper lay dreaming a horrible dream. He was being chased down by a semi-truck shaped like a black cat with a vampire at the wheel. Ragna ran as fast as he could but the tunnel just seemed endless.

"GOD DAMN BUNNY LEECH WHY!" Ragna shouted as he gasped for breathe as the lights of the truck got brighter and brighter.

"I can imagine no end more suiting for you Ragna! Irony is a twisted mistress as you can see!" Rachel said with an evil grin as put her foot down hard on the gas. "Sayonara, Ragna the Bloodedge!"

Right when Ragna was about to wake up, he felt the truck hit him in his dream, and once awake he was flying up into the air!

"OH GOD! I'VE BEEN HIT BY A-!" Ragna stopped in mid-sentence as he suddenly fell out of his bedroom window and landed on his front lawn wearing nothing but his underwear. As Ragna got to his feet he saw Jin standing there with a smirk.

"Why good morning brother! We've been trying to reach for the last 4 hours." Jin said. Bang and Carl tried hard not to laugh at the sight of Ragna in his underwear.

"You son of a bitch Jin! What the hell were you thinking!" Ragna barked as he blushed red from being in his underwear.

"I was thinking this was the only way to get you in on our little fishing trip." Jin said with a smile as he took pleasure in Ragna's embarrassment. "You never answered any of our calls."

"That's because I don't have a damn phone yet!" Ragna shouted. "And don't get me started about all the spammed online invites to your little party by you!"

"You purposely ignored me and everyone else so I decided to do things the way I knew would make you listen." Jin said.

"Which is exactly why I'm saying no to you in person now! You ruined my bedroom by tearing everything out!" Ragna shouted.

"Ms. Noel will be attending this fishing outing Ragna." Carl said to try and ease the tension in the air. "I'm sure she'd like to see you."

Ragna calmed down a bit and let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't about to leave an event that Noel was going to be at. In fact, it didn't sound too bad to see her again.

"Fine, I can't say no to Noel." Ragna said with a sigh. He then grabbed his dresser. "Let me see what hasn't been destroyed by your shenanigans and I'll be right out."

As Ragna got ready for the fishing outing, Jin and the others did too. One hour later, the group arrived at the lower docks of Kagutsuchi. Ragna wore a fitting red Hawaiian shirt for the summer heat and the boating setting with a pair of black shorts and loafers. Jin wore the same thing except with a blue Hawaiian shirt, white shorts and a pair of sun glasses. Carl wore a t-shirt with the words "Chick Magnet" on it with a pair of purple trunks and string flip flops. Ada for obvious reasons had not changed her attire. Bang, carrying the fishing poles, was probably the most oddly dressed simply because everyone kept fighting him on what he walked out of his home dressed in (usually consisting of nothing other than some form of loin cloth). Bang wore a black muscle shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and a pair of platform sandals. As the party arrived at the boat rental, two beautiful young girls in a white and yellow sun dress and sandals sat waiting for Ragna and Jin. As they looked up to see who had arrived, their faces lit up.

"Jin! You made it!" Tsubaki said as she dashed up and threw her arms around Jin who kissed his dear girlfriend who had been waiting for him. "I thought I'd be here all day!"

"You can thank my idiot brother for holding us up. He knew about the outing but he pretended not to so I had to hunt him down." Jin said.

As Jin and Tsubaki caught up, Noel dashed at Ragna and glomped him so hard her sandals fell off her feet. Ragna looked happy for once, he hadn't seen Noel in a long time and he missed her.

"Ragna where have you been! I thought you'd never show up!" Noel said with a bright smile on her face. Even though Ragna wasn't officially her boyfriend yet, Noel still treated him like he was. She had come to know him quite well.

"When I heard you were coming I got my ass in gear and came here as fast as I could with Jin and the others." Ragna said with a smile. Noel was probably one of the few people he would ever smile for making each time he did feel like a reward.

"In that case I think you deserve a reward." Noel giggled as she stood on her tip-toes and brought Ragna's head closer kissing him on the cheek. Ragna blushed a bright red. "What's wrong? You act like that was your first kiss!"

"H-Hell no it wasn't! S-Stop! You're ruining the moment and embarrassing me!" Ragna said as he looked away.

"…."Ada commented to Carl.

"N-No! I'm not jealous!" Carl said trying not to blush.

"Ho-ho, you've got plenty of time to learn the ways of love Carl." Bang said feeling a small sense of joy in seeing the two young couples. "Learn from me, and you will find yourself a beautiful woman like Ms. Litchi some day!"

"….." Ada said. Carl tried hard not to laugh.

"What did she say?" Bang asked.

"It's nothing." Carl said just barely holding in his laughter.

After the welcoming of Ragna and Jin by Noel and Tsubaki, the party went to pick up their rented boat. But much to the party's surprise, there at the end of the airboat docks stood none other than Hakumen of The Six Heroes dressed like a pirate.

"Arr!" Hakumen shouted.

"Pirate scum! You shall fall to the might of a true ninja master!" Bang shouted as he jumped in front of everyone ready to take down the sworn enemy of all ninjas.

"Mr. Bang hold on! It's only Hakumen." Carl said as he grabbed Bang's arm.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ragna asked completely bewildered by what he was seeing right now. Everyone else was too.

"I have to eat too you know. And what better way to make a living than by my favorite pastime, fishing?" Hakumen said.

"So…..you dress like a pirate for it?" Tsubaki asked feeling as though she should have saved her breathe.

"Yes. I even grew myself a beard for the job!" Hakumen said as he removed the bottom portion of his mask revealing a long, curly pirate beard. "Now come aboard! The Seither Ocean awaits with the glory of the catch!"

Hakumen then began to pick up each party member and threw them into a boat one by one with all of the fishing equipment. As everyone began to pick themselves up, Hakumen jumped on the steering wheel of the boat. Then drawing his sword and pointing outward, he made his speech.

"I am the white cod! I am the just rod! With fishing pole in hand I shall catch and devour every morsel the ocean has to offer!" The boat engine roared as Hakumen finished his speech. "I am Hakumen! The fishing has begun!"

As Hakumen speeded off, he was completely unaware that Ragna and the others were on a completely different boat than him. Everyone looked up to see that the key to the boat was in place then all eyes turned on Ragna.

"Ummm, okay…..I…guess, I'll drive." Ragna said feeling the awkwardness of the moment. Ragna drove the boat out a ways far from the coast. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but if he and everyone else were really going to fish, they would probably need to be pretty far out away from any other boats if they wanted to find seither fish.

Once the anchor was dropped and the rods were set up, everyone was ready to begin. Since he was the unofficial captain of the boat, Ragna took the incentive to try and teach everyone how to fish though he wasn't too sure of it himself.

"This is a perfect opportunity to test out my fishing radar on my watch!" Carl said as he held his hand over the water and turned a dial on his watch turning it into some sort of sonar device. "Anyone want to know the time while I'm here?"

"Put a sock in it Carl." Jin said as everyone else gathered around to see what bait was available.

"Well, Hakumen isn't here but I think we can figure this all out on our own." Ragna said as he pulled out a container of worms. "First thing is first, we have to bait our hooks with worms."

"What! No! Ragna you can't do that! That's mean!" Noel gasped as she watched Ragna bring a poor, defenseless worm to his hook.

"Since when do you like bugs all of a sudden!" Ragna said in a somewhat annoyed tone. "You're supposed to use live bait when you fish!"

"Worms aren't bugs! How could you do something that's slippery, cute and pink!" Noel said as she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Tsubaki sighed.

"Noel, it's just a worm. Nothing is wrong with using them." Ragna said as he held up his hook in front of her and put the worm on it. Suddenly two large eyes burst open on the worm and started to quiver.

"!" The worm shouted as it began to jump around the boat screaming in pain. "OW! EW! OW! EW! UGH! AH! EW! AH! EW! OW!"

After ten minutes of screaming, Bang managed to catch the worm and unhook it. After bandaging it, the worm sat in Bang's hands scowling at Ragna.

"Okay fine! We WON'T use live bait!" Ragna said now pissed.

"Let me scan the tackle boxes for anything useful." Carl said as he readied his watch.

"That won't be necessary Carl. I prepared a civilized way to do this without killing anything for bait." Noel said as she pulled out a container from beneath her seat. "I brought my own bait in case this sort of thing happened. We'll use cheese!"

"Noel, cheese is completely ineffective as bait and its contents could upset the seither fish." Tsubaki said.

"What could possibly go wrong with cheese Tsubaki?" Noel asked as she opened the container of cheese letting the aroma fill the air. Suddenly there was a quake.

"By the heavens! What is this feeling!" Bang said as he and everyone else held on for dear life as something emerged from the depth of the seither ocean. On a pair of giant bat like wings with ten tentacles and a mouth with two bucked teeth a kraken-like monster emerged from the deep.

"CCCHHHEEEESSSEEE!" The monster shouted in joy as it turned its attention towards Noel who sat quivering in fear as she and everyone else turned their eyes towards the monster. "Can I have some cheese please?"

"Give it the cheese Noel! GIVE IT THE CHEESE DAMN IT!" Tsubaki shouted as she hid behind Noel's back and tried to make her abandon the cheese. Noel shook with fear as she slowly handed out the cheese container. The monster then reached out with a long, slimy tentacle and took the container of cheese.

"TTTHHHHHAAAAANNNKKKK YYYYYOOOOUUUU!" The monster cried out in joy as it returned to the deep. Everyone on board let out a sigh of relief.

Seeing as everything else had failed, Bang then opened his own personal tackle box that he had brought along for the occasion and revealed the next option in bait.

"As a true man of Ikaruga I would never eat them myself, but I've found that weenies make excellent fishing bait when nothing else is available." Bang said as he pulled out two packets of weenies.

"That's pretty good improvising skills there Bang." Jin said rather impressed by Bang's thinking. Bang had proven himself to be quite practical.

"Ah, a true ninja is prepared for the unprepared and has a second and third option up his sleeves at all times." Bang said with a dignity laugh.

"….." Ada said as she watched everyone bait their hooks.

"If I had been able to scan Bang with my watch earlier then we would have been able to avoid the earlier disasters in the first place sis." Carl said to Ada who face palmed after hearing Carl go on about his watch again.

Everyone made their own fishing groups in hopes of being able to attract more fish that way. Carl and Bang took the bow, the girls took the right side of the boat, and Ragna and Jin took the stern. As they stood next to each other, the two brothers were having trouble casting their rods. All fishing rods used on the Seither Ocean were Ars rods and because of that, weird malfunctions were common with them. In the case of Jin and Ragna, their casts kept on going from the ocean to landing right beside one another on the boat.

"Okay, maybe we just let our casts go too early." Ragna said as he and Jin reeled their bait back in. "You ready Jin?"

"Ready as I'll ever be brother." Jin said as he and Ragna cast their rods simultaneously into the ocean. Their casts landed on the inside of the boat again.

"Jin, take a step away from me for a moment. Maybe the Ars rods are getting screwed up from us being so close to each other." Ragna said as he set up to cast again. "I'm pretty sure that's your line that keeps coming up to me."

Ragna set up to cast when suddenly a weenie hit him in the side of the head. He then bent over and picked it up.

"Damn it Jin! I told you to step away!" Ragna shouted. Jin's eyes suddenly got wide.

"B-Brother, that wasn't me." Jin said as he held up his rod uncast and pointed to Ragna's own rod which hadn't been cast either. Ragna's eyes got wide too in bewilderment and slightly in fear. The line was then pulled out of Ragna's hand and reeled back into the ocean. Ragna and Jin stood away from each other after that.

After about 30 minutes, the party managed to find some luck in fishing. Ada was in the lead with three small fish while everyone else was still at zero. Ragna stood at the opposite end of the boat away from Jin constantly looking over his shoulder in fear of a mysterious hook hitting him again. Jin stood at his end jealous of Ada's winning streak and bored because of his lack of luck. Noel sat in one of the chairs on the boat with her legs stretched out on the side and crossed; she had slipped off her shoes and was flicking her line with her toes as she waited for a bite. Tsubaki had also taken off her shoes and sat cross-legged as she attentively watched her line. Ada stood at the very edge of the boat scanning the water with her eyes; when she felt that she wasn't in a good area, she would reel her line in and recast. Carl stood with his pole leaning against the boat not caring if he caught anything or not; he was too busy fretting over his new watch. Bang however was about to break the silence.

"There I was, on an airship to the Cave of Dark Mountain where the dreaded pirates had stolen the jewels of Ikaruga's princess. As me and my men arrived at the mouth of the cave, we were attacked by 100 of the ugliest pirates anyone had ever seen!" Bang shouted as he jumped up from his seat and began to play fight his way down to the stern of the boat. "It was a long a perilous fight, and being as young as I was I even felt fear as my enemies approached me! But I stood strong like a true ninja! Ha! Pulverizing Fist! Back to the deep with you pirate! Huh! Ha!"

As Bang reached the small compartment at the stern he finally stopped acting up. He opened the compartment and pulled out a cooler.

"After the long battle we had finally found the treasure that was rightfully Ikaruga's. LUNCH!" Bang shouted as he held the cooler over his head. And with that, everyone gathered around for lunch. The party opened the cooler and to their delight found a sub sandwich for each of them. Everyone dug in and made some sort of noise of pleasure in their first bites. The sandwiches tasted as if they had just come out of the deli with fresh lettuce, meat, and dressing. It was like eating a five star meal.

"Wow Noel, you really stepped up your game with these sandwiches." Ragna said as he took another bite.

"Why thank you Ragna!" Noel said with a smile. It soon faded when Tsubaki gave her the look she gave everyone when she knew they were lying.

"Noel…" Tsubaki said. Noel began to blush out of embarrassment.

"Okay, Tsubaki, you win. I didn't make them." Noel said. She gave Ragna an upset look when he chuckled at her admitting to not making them. "No one can copy your culinary skills."

"Oh no, I didn't make them. Thank the real chef here." Tsubaki said pointing to Jin.

"I never made any sandwiches." Jin said as he took another bite.

"I never even thought of it and Ada hasn't cooked in a long time." Carl said as he stopped eating for a moment.

"Don't look at me." Bang said with his mouth full. After that everyone but Bang stopped eating.

"Wait, so then, who made the sandwiches?" Ragna said with a hint of fear in his voice as he held up his sandwich to inspect it. Everyone besides Bang did the same with the same fear. Suddenly a reeling noise was heard and the sandwiches were yanked out of everyone's hands and back into the ocean. All eyes were on Bang as he still held the last bit of sandwich left in his mouth. "Oh God."

The line in Bang's mouth began to reel and the ninja was dragged across the boat with the line still in his mouth. Bang quickly caught himself on the edge of the boat and struggled to keep himself on board. Ragna and Jin grabbed his arms while Carl grabbed his waist and struggled to keep him on. Noel, Tsubaki and Ada stood back in shock and fear of the scene.

"MMM! MMM!" Bang cried as he tried to free himself.

"Someone do something quick!" Ragna shouted as he and Jin just barely managed to keep Bang's head out of the seither.

"!" Ada said as she removed one of her arms and handed it to Tsubaki. "!"

"Make way!" Tsubaki shouted as she ran up behind Bang with Ada's arm readied like a bat. Ragna, Jin and Carl quick jumped out of the way. "All clear!"

Using Ada's arm as a paddle, Tsubaki smacked Bang's ass making him cough up the last bit of the sandwich. Bang watched as his lunch skipped across the clouds as he gasped for breathe.

"What the hell is going on here!" Tsubaki said as she handed Ada back her arm.

"Okay, let's not panic. Clearly some whacked out stuff is happening here and we gotta go." Ragna said trying to hide his fear. Everyone else was feeling the same fear as he was.

"Agreed." Jin said as he began to clean up the tackle boxes.

"I'll second that." Noel said as she put her shoes back on and started to hand out the life jackets.

"Someone get the poles while I get the anchor." Ragna said as he went to grab the anchor. Carl, Ada and Bang stood still and wide eyed as they looked at Ragna's back. Meanwhile Tsubaki stood in absolute terror looking at Jin as if she had a gun at her back.

"J-J-J-Jin." Tsubaki said as she looked at her boyfriend with her face on the verge of tears.

"Tsubaki, what's-!" Jin stopped in mid sentence as his gaze moved downward on to the strap in Tsubaki's right sandal. There on the side of it was another fishing line on its way to the ocean.

Ragna was in no better situation as Noel clasped her hands to her mouth in horror joining Bang, Carl and Ada as they all saw a line attached to the back of Ragna's life jacket. Ragna continued to struggle with the anchor oblivious to his own peril.

"Bang, you wanna give me a hand here?" Ragna asked as he looked over at the four frightened witnesses. "What the hell you guys? Will someone help me out here!"

"R-R-R-Ragna…." Noel gently pointed at Ragna's back where the line was. Ragna looked but didn't see the line. He looked again and realized what was happening.

"Help." Ragna said ever so softly as he felt the cold fear of death creep over him. Meanwhile Tsubaki was in the same situation.

"Tsubaki, l-let's not panic. J-Just take your shoe off gently, and you'll be alright." Jin said with every ounce of courage he could muster. Tsubaki slowly lifted her heel up to slide off her shoe when suddenly the line jumped off of her shoe and coiled itself around Tsubaki's ankle in a knot. "Tsubaki!"

"NO! NO! GET IT OFF ME!" Tsubaki shouted as she fell to the deck of the boat and started flailing her leg trying to free herself.

"DON'T! You're only letting the line know you're-!" Jin stopped in midsentence as the line began to reel and Tsubaki was dragged to the end of the boat. Jin quickly grabbed her wrists and began to fight line for Tsubaki. "LET HER GO DAMN YOU!"

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS!" Ragna shouted as he saw what was happening to Tsubaki. As he went to undo the buckles of his life jacket, he found the buckles were stuck in place! Ragna was trapped in the life jacket! "AH CRAP! IT WON'T COME OFF!"

The line began to pull on Ragna and Bang grabbed the Grim Reaper's waist trying to pull him free. Meanwhile, Noel began to pull the jacket over Ragna's head to free him.

"LET HIM GO YOU MONSTERS!" Noel screamed as she tried to save Ragna. Things were just as terrifying back with Tsubaki who was already off the boat and being held above the seither by the tug-of-war between the line and Jin.

"DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME JIN! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Tsubaki cried frightful tears streaming down her face. Carl quickly leaned over the boat to grab Tsubaki's caught ankle and pull on it to give the line slack.

"ADA!" Carl shouted as his robotic sister raised her hand up and cut the line on Tsubaki who came crashing down on Jin clinging to him from the trauma of the experience.

"!" Ada shouted as she watched the line zip back down into the clouds in the ocean of seither.

Back with Noel and Bang, the life jacket was over Ragna's eyes now as the line continued to pull. With dumb luck, the line's own pull freed Ragna from his doom and the jacket made its way back down to the surface. As the two lines made their way back down to the deep of the surface world, there directly below the party's own boat was another boat upside down. The first fisherman on the boat, the one who had almost caught Ragna, was pigeon Beastkin with an Ars fishing rod.

"Hey Edgar I almost caught one." The pigeon said to his fishing buddy, a raven Beastkin, Edgar who was rebaiting his cut line.

"Man I'll tell ya, nothing beats a relaxin' day of fishin' Brigg." Edgar said as he made another cast.

Back up above on Ragna's boat everyone was in a full blown panic. Left and right everyone was grabbing anything that wasn't bolted down.

"Get rid of anything that looks suspicious!" Ragna shouted as he threw over the life jackets.

"Amen brother!" Jin said as he chucked over the chairs in the boat. Tsubaki and Noel both threw their shoes overboard after what had just happened. Ada threw the tackle boxes overboard. After a little reluctance, Carl threw the fishing poles overboard in fear that they could potentially be used against the party. Meanwhile Bang began to think about what else could possibly be used against them. And then the worst idea came to his mind.

"Ah-ha! I see what the fiends responsible for this are trying to do!" Bang said as he grabbed the motor engine off the stern of the boat and ripped it off. He then dashed to the bow and threw the motor with all his might. "Be gone!"

Everyone watched as the engine went tumbling through the air and down to the surface world below. Everyone turned their attention towards Bang as he realized what he had done.

"BANG! That was the engine! Now we're stuck here!" Ragna shouted as grabbed Bang by his shirt in a rage.

"B-B-But I-!" Bang was at a loss for words.

"Let's not panic! If we use my watch, I can-!" Carl was cut off in midsentence as Jin smacked his hand away as he brought it up for everyone to see.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR TOY!" Jin shouted as swatted Carl's hand away knocking the watch off of Carl's wrist. Everyone looked up as the watch went flying up into the air then plummeted down through the clouds. Carl could only watch and scream an epic "NO!" in pain and loss as his creation left him.

With the panic aside, everyone went to the radio and Ragna fired it up for a distress signal.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! This is the Lucky Strike! We've lost our engine and we are stuck out at sea! We have no idea where we are and we're stranded!" Ragna said into the speaker as calmly as possible. Everyone got nervous as the radio paused but then their desperate prayers were answered as a response came up on the radio.

"Lucky Strike this is the NOL Coast Guard, we read you loud and clear." A voice said over the radio.

"Oh thank God. Okay, we-!" Ragna stopped speaking as Carl snagged the speaker out of his hands.

"I lost my OmniWatch but if you find it, you can find us! Its small, circular, and when you press the little button on the side of it, it glows!" Carl shouted into the radio. Ragna then grabbed the speaker back and glared at Carl.

"Lucky Strike, listen carefully, in order for a successful rescue we're gonna need you to abandon the boat right now." The voice said. Everyone looked confused by the request.

"Abandon the boat?" Bang said. Meanwhile, miles beneath the boat, Edgar and Brigg sat snickering as they thought of what Ragna and the others above were thinking when they heard this. Brigg then snatched the speaker out of Edgar's hands to say his own request to mess with the party's heads.

"But first, take off all your cloths and cover yourself in bread crumbs!" Brigg said trying not to laugh. Edgar then snatched the radio speaker back and began to hit Brigg. "Ow! Hey! Ow!"

"Knock it off!" Edgar said while forgetting to hang up the radio. Ragna hung up the radio as he heard the beating in progress and realized that the radio signal was a prank.

One hour had passed since that call. The group stayed close together watching the clouds go by below in fear of what could happen next. Tsubaki clung to Jin, Noel clung to Ragna, Bang sat in the middle ranting about pirates, and Carl sat balled up in a corner looking at his wrist with Ada trying to comfort him over the loss of his watch.

"Why? Why my watch?" Carl sobbed as he looked at his naked wrist where his watch should have sat. Suddenly Carl heard a ticking noise and looked over the boat. There in all its glory was his watch!

Meanwhile back below the boat, Brigg and Edgar were cracking jokes.

"Did you hear the one about the evil tuna?" Brigg asked. "He was rotted to the albacore."

Briggs and Edgar both started laughing their asses off.

"Man your fish stories got me in their stitches Briggs! That was a good one." Edgar said as Briggs suddenly got wide eyed.

"Edgar look!" Briggs said as he pointed at Edgar's pole.

"Whoa, easy now. Come on baby." Edgar said as he strapped on his fishing seat belt and locked his rod in its holder.

Back up on the surface, Carl ran up to show everyone his wonderful finding.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what I just found!" Carl said as he held up his wrist to show everyone. "My watch!"

Everyone's eyes burst wide opened and some even had their turn bloodshot in the fear of what was happening. Carl was completely oblivious to the line attached to his watch!

"To think, an entire ocean and it comes back to me! What are the odds of that?" Carl said with a grin as everyone else remained speechless. Suddenly a reeling noise was heard and Carl's arm went over the boat. He was being reeled in! Ada grabbed onto Carl, Noel grabbed on to Ada, Tsubaki grabbed on to Noel, Jin grabbed on to Tsubaki, Ragna grabbed on to Jin, and Bang grabbed on to Ragna while trying to hold on to the boat. As the human chain held on to its youngest member, the boat began to move with the direction Carl was being pulled.

"Get the net ready Brigg! It feels like a big one!" Edgar said as he continued to reel in with all his might. Brigg watched over the edge of the boat to see if he could spot the catch.

Bang screamed as he held on to his comrades and the boat got pulled. The boat went down one direction of the ocean then down another. Finally the boat stopped and was leaning almost completely on its side as the fiend who caught Carl began to reel him in harder.

"WHOA BABY! BRING IT ON HOME!" Edgar said with a grin as he began to reel in harder. Back above, everyone was holding on to each other by the ankles with Bang as the anchor struggling to hold on to the boat.

"PULL BANG! PULL!" Ragna shouted in a panic as he struggled to pull Jin in closer and reel Carl back.

"I'M TRYING!" Bang shouted. Suddenly, as if fortune had smiled upon them all, Hakumen's boat arrived in the horizon! Everyone began to whistle and cheer as their savior arrived, but as Hakumen came closer he didn't stop! He prattling on about something to no one. He must have thought the party was with him and listening to some story as he drove on. As quickly as he came, Hakumen was gone and all hope was lost as the reeling began to pull even harder.

"GUYS! DON'T LET GO!" Carl shouted with fear trembling in his eyes as he tasted the seither clouds in his mouth as he got closer to the ocean.

"HOLD ON BANG! WE CAN DO THIS!" Ragna shouted as he pulled harder on Jin and began to pull on his waist once he could reach.

"I'M TRYING! I'M LOSING MY GRIP ON THE BOAT!" Bang shouted as he looked back to see that he was down to one foot latching itself onto the boat. Bang began to feel his foot lose hold of the boat and when the pain sank in and his strength gave out, Bang let go. But just in the nick of time, a tentacle lashed out and grabbed Bang's ankle pulling the human chain out of the seither and up into the air snapping the line on Carl in the process. It was the kraken monster from before!

"Can I have some more cheese please?" The monster asked as it held the human chain upside down.

After a hefty price in cheese, the party arrived safely back on dry land. After Bang and Carl took their time to kiss the ground, the group made its way back to the first drop off, Ragna's house.

"Oh man, it is so good to be back on dry land!" Carl said with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks to that squid guy." Ragna said.

"He'd do anything for a piece of cheese." Jin said while still feeling an overwhelming joy of being on land again. "Next social outing we do, remind me to stay the hell away from all forms of boats."

"You got that right." Ragna laughed as he felt the same joy of being alive as Jin did. "Well, it's been fun guys but I'm calling it a day. See you all around."

"Wait Ragna, I wanted to know if I could stay over for a while." Noel said with a smile as she walked up to Ragna's door step. Even after a long day of craziness, she still wanted to spend more time with him.

"R-Really? Right now? I mean…" Ragna was at a loss for words.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to clean up quick. Plus, I had to walk barefoot all to way to your house so I think I've earned myself a foot massage from you!" Noel said with a bit of a perky grin. Ragna blushed bright red.

"Well, change of plans for me I guess." Ragna said as he let Noel in and closed the door. Suddenly Tsubaki jumped onto Jin's arm.

"Jin." Tsubaki said with a flirty tone in her voice.

"Don't worry, I was thinking the exact same thing." Jin said with a slightly perverted smile on his face. As he and Tsubaki walked off, Jin waved good bye to Carl and Bang.

"Man, what a day." Carl said with a sigh.

"Ho, so long as I never hear the words 'fishing' again for a while I'll be okay." Bang said with a deep breath of relief. But alas, the ninja spoke too soon as the ever feisty Taokaka made her way up to him and Bang.

"Hi Shorty! Hi Scruffy Man! Tao just got news about a new fishing place being added to the city! Wanna come with Tao meow?" Tao asked as she pulled out a fishing pole. The moment she did, Bang and Carl darted the other way with Ada in tow. Tao stood there dumbstruck. "Wow, what's eating them meow?"

Author's Note 

I hope you enjoyed this little Blazblue short. While working on my remake of The Princess and The Pauper I got this idea and wanted to make it a written story. I hope you enjoyed this because I plan on doing more comic Blazblue one-shots in the future. See you around guys! And thanks for reading!


End file.
